El Primero y el Último
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Arthur termina una relación y ya todo el mundo busca su oportunidad, pero no saben que los besos del inglés sólo pertenecen a alguien, alguien paciente y misterioso que en sus labios sería el primero y el último.


**_El primero y el último._**

Bien, se supone que debería de estar haciendo otras cosas, pero ya saben, la tentación, esta vez me daré este gusto.

_Renuncia: Ya todos sabemos, los personajes son de Himaruya.  
Dedicado a mí y a todas las personas amantes de Iggy (?)  
Advertencia: Harem para Iggy, incesto, líos amorosos, etc. Bien, al fic ;)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_El primero y el último._**

Emily y su curiosidad, Emily y su obstinación, Emily y su orgullo, Emily y su afán de hacer a otros miserables, Emily y su maldita actitud de niña berrinchuda, caprichuda como ninguna, Arthur estaba harto, Gales lo mira casi con burla y Scott escucha atento detrás, quiere saber qué decidirá su fascinante hermanito.

―Si estás tan fastidiado de ella ¿Por qué no la terminas, Arthur?― el menor le mira resistiéndose un poco.

―Es que Emily…

― ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?― le interrumpe, frio, como siempre.

―No, no es eso…, es sólo que ella también tiene cosas muy buenas, y realmente la voy a extrañar.

―Es lo que dije, ¿No?― El rubio se muerde los labios y aprieta los puños―. Creo que esa chica necesita una lección, el que esté tan mimada es en parte tu culpa, Inglaterra, ¿piensas seguir permitiendo que ese árbol siga creciendo de lado?― El más bajo inclina la cabeza sabiendo que tiene razón.

―Bien…., terminaré con ella.

―Es mejor, si quiere estar contigo sería mejor que se comportara como una dama, y de su edad.― Arthur suspira, sabe que a Emily y a él les va a doler, pero es inevitable.

Por su parte un escocés piensa aprovechar la oportunidad, y por el escándalo que hará la pequeña estadounidense habrá más que se enteren y busquen la circunstancia para hacer suyo al inglés.

― ¡¿Es porque eres gay?!

― ¡Que no soy gay Emily!

―Claro que lo eres, antes habías besado sólo a hombres.

―No es así, también había besado a chicas. Además eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación; si termino contigo es porque a pesar de que estoy enamorado de ti todo el tiempo haces cosas sin considerarme, y hasta parece que buscas lastimarme, te comportas como una niña berrinchuda. Creo que yo soy el único que te ama enserio, tú sólo me has dicho que te gusto, pero tus sentimientos por mí no llegan más que a eso, ¿no?― Los ojos verdes luchan porque de ellos no caigan lágrimas, Emily se ha quedado sin palabras―. Por eso terminamos.

Así es como terminaron, saliendo de una junta mundial, con cada quién tomando un vuelo, exceptuándola a ella. Sin defenderse, sin ir tras él, sin preguntar lo que quería preguntar antes de que el británico se fuera _"¿Pero exactamente qué es amor?"._

La representación de Inglaterra bebe alcohol en el avión, planea continuar en su casa.

― ¿Puedo acompañarlo con una copa, caballero?― a punto de despegar el avión se encuentra con la nación oriental que ha sido su amigo durante mucho tiempo.

― ¿Kiku, no vas a regresar a tu casa?

―No, voy a hacer turismo por Inglaterra unos días, siempre me ha gustado su nación, Arthur-san―. El se sonroja levemente queriendo creer que es él quien piensa mal, mientras tanto el japonés se sienta a lado suyo.

―Kiku, nos escuchaste, ¿cierto?

―Todo el mundo los escuchó, Arthur-san. La verdad es que en parte por eso me gustaría acompañarlo, no le impediré que se embriague si lo hace sentir mejor, mas no es bueno que vaya ebrio por ahí sin nadie que lo acompañe.

―No pienso dejar que me estés cuidando como a un niño pequeño, Kiku.

― ¿Y quien dijo que voy a hacer eso?― el inglés lo mira inquisitivo, el pelinegro se inclina su propia copa y el otro se pone a beber, más moderadamente de lo que planeaba, arruinando un poco un plan, y otro plan más.

Inglaterra invita a Japón a su casa, alguien chasquea la lengua por la intervención, pues quería llevar al ojiverde a una cantina, ya que en verdad extrañaba los días en que se la pasaban de cantina en cantina y de hotel en hotel. Pero un nuevo oponente había surgido, necesita derrotarlo, antes de que el japonés logre avanzar más, Francis está decidido a dar primero el paso.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí Scott?!― exclama el inglés exasperado, justo al llegar a su casa se ha encontrado con un intruso.

― ¿Por qué él está aquí?― cuestiona Scott antes de responder.

―Eso no te incumbe, además de que tú no estás invitado― le espeta el menor de vuelta.

―Eto… creo que si no soy bienvenido mejor me retiro―, dice el japonés, por educación, aunque deseando que la situación no fuera así.

―No, por favor quédate, Kiku― le pide el inglés, mas mira a su hermano y cambia de opinión―…mejor vámonos, la pasaremos en otro lado―. Dice Inglaterra dirigiéndose al japonés y jalando su mano exactamente, cuando pide que se vayan.

El escocés se queda alegando unos momentos más mientras los dos amigos se alejan. El japonés sonríe internamente al sostener aun la mano del inglés y ver un leve y lindo sonrojo en él al apretarla un poco más.

―Arthur-san...

―En verdad siento mucho el hacerte pasar por todo esto, Kiku...― le interrumpió; para disculparse, bastante nervioso—. Tal vez sea mejor opción pasar esta noche en un hotel...— susurró, mas al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir enseguida agregó—: ¡Por supuesto pagaría un cuarto para cada uno!

—No me molestaría compartir cuarto con usted... Arthur-san

―…― el ojiesmeralda se queda sin palabras.

Un aura de fuego atrae su atención, el escocés los está siguiendo, el rubio aprieta los puños, lleva media cuadra desde que salieron, comienza a acelerar el paso, intentando huir, pero a Scott no le importa las veces que le digan "¡Deja de seguirnos!", a gritos, ni las veces que ambos echen a correr, a los pocos segundos en que lo creían perdido les está alcanzando de nuevo, de forma casual y elegante, pero acechante, como pantera…, eso empieza a dar miedo. Y cuando Arthur pensó que la situación no podría ser peor…

―Oh, mon amour, ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos?

― ¡¿De dónde carajo saliste, Francis?! ¡Este es mi territorio!

Un francés muy bien puesto para fastidiar aparece también, incluso Kiku se estaba hartando, sin embargo aun conserva su compostura.

―Lárgate, renacuajo― espeta Scott.

― ¡¿Por qué tienes que decirme algo tan cruel?! ¡Siempre eres mal cuñado!

―No entiendes, Francis, desde antes que te aparecieras no quería ser cuñado.

Al decir lo último Escocia se había acercado a su hermano y rodeándolo con un brazo aspira la fragancia de su nuca, Arthur siente una gota de sudor frío y Kiku queda petrificado.

―Ya puedes parar, habrás sido el primero, pero Arthur no te corresponde, ¿no te das cuenta?― le dice altivo el de cabello largo.

―Cállate, a ti te odia, ¿lo sabes?

―Ya había dicho que Scott no fue el primero― para cuando el inglés lanza ese comentario los otros dos están peleando.

Poco a poco -ni tanto- se meten más en la pelea, al observar aquello el japonés aprovecha y jala al ojiverde fuera de ahí.

La pareja de caballeros se va alejando de la escena; de la que pronto serán corridos tanto el escocés como el francés-aún con más saña para este último-, por causar un reverendo caos y la destrucción de la mitad de lo que les rodeaba (por cada uno); y llegan a un punto en que los han perdido, al menos por un largo rato.

―Lo siento, Kiku, lo siento―. Repetía el rubio avergonzado.

―No se preocupe, Arthur-san, entiendo, no es el único que sufre por personas problemáticas―, el japonés recuerda a cierto coreano que para su suerte sus hermanos, cada uno por sus propias razones (algunas motivadas un poco por él), retuvieron para que no fuera a interferir en sus planes.

Iban ya entrando al hotel donde creyeron que sería conveniente pasar la noche cuando ven a alguien bastante conocido en la recepción: llevaba un abrigo rojo con un sombrero de bombín que le hacía juego, del cual colgaban dos listones que decoraban, y un pequeño maletín, de apariencia antigua pero bien cuidada; el cabello de un extraño castaño, algo rojizo, con mechones que le llegaban a la altura de la nuca y otros más bien a la parte baja de las mejillas; su piel se conservaba tan pálida como siempre, sus ojos marrón rosando al carmín brillaban con intensidad y su radiante sonrisa permitía asomar un colmillo del lado izquierdo.

¿Rumania? No se esperaban encontrar a ese país, pero ahí estaba, ni siquiera había volteado a verlos y ya sabía perfectamente que a quien había ido a buscar estaba ahí mismo. _Arthur, puedes esperarme un momento, tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre el club._ Y el inglés sabe que puede ser importante, así que espera a que el vampiro tenga la llave del cuarto donde se quedará y se acerca pidiendo al pelinegro que se quede ahí, a lo que el oriental acata saludando a su antiguo aliado desde lejos, mientras el susodicho responde con una sonrisa.

Comienzan a conversar y poco a poco se nota más la necesidad de estar en un lugar más cómodo y privado.

―Por favor deja que vaya, al menos a pedir un cuarto para mí y otro para Kiku.

―El que yo había reservado es bastante grande, tenía planeado traer a Moldavia, pero al final se quedó―. Al inglés aquellas menciones del pequeño le recordaban a sí mismo, consintiendo a la pequeña que representaba las trece colonias Inglesas en su momento.

Adam llamó al japonés y jaló de la mano a Arthur, quien se desconcertó pues aun estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando eso pasó, pensaba que Emily se había vuelto odiosa, en realidad era caprichosa desde un principio, Gales se lo dijo, muchas veces, pero él no hizo caso al que siempre tenía razón, en eso, mientras se proponen a entrar a la habitación prende su celular que no había encendido luego de bajar del avión y al notar las 139 llamadas perdidas y los 397 mensajes casi se cae de espaldas, eran de todas las partes del mundo, 52 llamadas eran de sus hermanos, 28 de Scott, 23 de los Irlandas, y _una_ de Gales; respecto a los mensajes había más repetidos de Francia, no quería ni abrirlos, ya se imaginaba de qué serían, de otras tantas y variadas partes del mundo recibió consuelos, ánimos, varias proposiciones, unas más sutiles que otras, burlas de un español y de dos de sus odiosos hermanos, un "Te arrepentirás de haberme dejado", de Emily, las noticias y un mensaje que decía: "_Avísame cuando te canses de ser un Casanova"._

―¿Arthur?― vuelve su atención fuera del teléfono y entra a la habitación cuando escucha que el aparato suena, contesta escuchando la dulce voz de Anne, la africana habla con su típico tono alegre, pero algo tímida y sintiéndose torpe, esforzándose por darle ánimos al inglés, éste pensó que tal vez algún día, cuando su corazón olvidase a la norteamericana no estaría mal salir con la morena, encontrada al otro lado de la línea.

Al terminar la llamada siente sobre sí las miradas de sus dos acompañantes en una tensión que le causó un nudo en la garganta; el móvil volvió a sonar, pero al ver el remitente prefirió apagar el celular.

La conversación siguió sobre lo que iba, el club de magia, la escuela; pero poco a poco se fue desviando y de pronto se encontraba ante sus mejores amigos-del club y las clases, respectivamente-, ambos declarándole amor.

Y salió corriendo, no tenía cabeza para rechazarlos cortésmente, ya después se disculparía, esta vez ya no aguantaba más. Por supuesto ambos salieron detrás de él, pero se metió en un restaurante de una de las calles más concurridas de su capital y así los perdió. Suspiró y se encontró entonces con una cara conocida, pero no recordaba bien el nombre... ¿o será porque se parece un poco en las facciones a Emily?

―Ho-hola, Inglaterra…― dice apenas audible, el británico mira al chico de ojos violáceos intentando recordar, ―Mathew, representante de Canadá, por si no recuerda…― el chico le había leído y su expresión había decaído un poco.

―Hola, Canadá.

― ¿Sabe? Siempre me ha dolido que se acuerde más de mi hermana, Emily, que de mí, que siempre le pusiera más atención…― el inglés iba a disculparse, pero antes de eso el otro prosiguió, apresurándose a llegar al punto, ―no sé si sea un buen momento para decirlo… p-pero quiero sacarlo del pecho… u-usted me gusta, Inglaterra…, me gustas, Arthur―. La cara de estupefacción del ojiverde no podía ser mayor, ¿ahora Canadá se le declaraba también? ―N-no tiene q-que corresponder, s-sólo…― iba bajando la voz, avergonzado―. Sólo necesitaba decirlo… así que si tiene algo que necesite decir puede hacerlo…

El mayor se quedó pensativo…, por alguna razón el restaurante comenzó a vaciarse y comenzaba a haber menos gente. De pronto vio a la última figura en la tierra que quería ver, un hombre alto e intimidante, de piel más nívea que el mármol, ojos violáceos y cabellos color luna, _Rusia._ El eslavo sonrió al verlo y el inglés pronunció apenas, como para sí, _"Huir"._

Estaba temblando al encender el teléfono, al llamar no pudo evitar sonar desesperado, aunque el ruso ya no estaba tras de él, aunque ya estaba a nada de la que una vez fue frontera…

―Cuelga―. La voz se escuchó en la bocina y tras de Arthur, que volteó para dejarse caer en los brazos que lo esperaban, _William,_ el único en que podía pensar, cuando su corazón se destrozaba demás.

Despierta en el sofá del mayor, quien lo observa con una humeante taza de té en la mano, el reloj de la sala marca media noche y los ojos verde oliva brillan un breve instante, antes de posarse de nueva cuenta en el té, darle un sorbo, y con voz fría ofrecerle a su hermano menor una taza también.

El inglés acepta, confiado como siempre. Nada entre ellos logró cambiar esa tranquilidad, y Arthur lo agradecía. Gales era su refugio, su lugar de paz, su apoyo incondicional, eso sentía, y William se sentía satisfecho con ello. Le entrega la taza de té proveniente de la cocina y le hace una caricia en el pelo, justo después de entregarla, prosigue a sentarse en el sillón frente al que está Inglaterra y lo observa relajarse, y luego, lo más esperado, sonreír.

―Buenas noches.

Pernocta en casa de su hermano, como muchas veces ha hecho, Gales tiene una cama de dos plazas y puede dormir tranquilo ahí, sabe que con William está seguro, sabe que él nunca lo mataría o violaría dormido, no hay odio, ni obsesión enferma, no hay afán de herirle de ninguna manera, no hay sadismo, ni locura fuera de los limites, tampoco desinterés total; ni el desapego, ni el contacto excede el de pelo rojo cobrizo es el equilibrio perfecto, la frialdad hecha hombre, pero con un toque amable para él.

Pasa el tiempo y todo parece volver a la normalidad, ya no lo atosigan, aunque no sepan quién será su nueva pareja, excepto u poco cierto francés, pero no más de lo normal.

Sigue pasando el tiempo y todo el mundo quiere saber quién ha sido cuando lo ven tocarse los labios y sonrojarse sin responder a la pregunta de si tiene un noviazgo actualmente, y es que no sabe, si a eso se le podría llamar noviazgo.

Pasa más tiempo aun y la pregunta vuelve, _"sí, tengo novio actualmente"._ Y al preguntar quién únicamente responde _"mi primer beso"._ Francis va a enfrentar a Escocia y éste se sorprende de que en verdad hubiera alguien que le dio un beso antes del que él le dio al inglés.

Y un día, sin decir agua va Arthur se toma unas vacaciones, y cuando regresa, sin más, a medio mundo se le caen las esperanzas al ver un anillo de oro, un anillo de bodas, alrededor de un dedo del rubio de ojos esmeraldas, y un auto que lo recoge de la reunión, en el cual va un británico de ojos oliva y pelo grana cetrino, que deposita un suave beso en sus labios y lleva puesta en el rostro una sonrisa recatada y, abrazado a uno de sus dedos, un anillo de oro que le hace juego al del rubio que sube al vehículo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué tal, les gustó este one short, merece comentarios, ir a favoritos, o me largo a una esquina a llorar por lo terrible que soy?

Bien, traía rondando la idea por varias razones, y aquí está, por puro gusto. Creo que Iggy es uno de los personajes acosado por todo el mundo-literal-, aunque sea un poco, y bueno, por eso él podría preferir (incluso desde un principio) la tranquilidad perpetua de William (?). Aunque creo que no todos, de hecho casi nadie, se merecía su rechazo, pero se merecerían aun menos una mentira de parte del rubio cejón.

Esta vez fue el turno de Gales, ya les tocará a los demás. ;)

Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o calle para siempre. -o-/


End file.
